BioElectric proposes using wire stranding and laser micromachining technologies to fabricate multisite electrodes with favorable geometric, electrical, and mechanical properties for neural recording. These electrodes will be low cost, reliable, and easily customized. This range of advantages is not available with other design options. This technology can be a useful tool for researchers and clinicians seeking insight into the brain mechanisms of sensation, perception, and motor control. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Researchers and clinicians use multisite extracellular electrodes for basic research and patient diagnosis, but their use is limited by the limitations of present technology. Our alternative technology could capture a significant share of this market.